Friend of the Enemy
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: The pink hero locked his sword with mine and glared me straight in the eye; the hurt and sorrow shining violently. "I trusted you, and this is how you repay me?" he hissed, ignoring the cries of his friends' pain. "The mistake is yours, my little friend. It is nobody's fault that you tried to befriend a villain...except your own, of course." Return to Dream Land-centric.


A/N: Well, this is unexpected…I haven't worked on any Return to Dream Land fics, and I did not even plan to do this one (it wasn't even on my list!). I got it done in about, say, two hours, though. Pretty good for Cos-time, eh? I warn you though, it's a bit…_darker_ than most of my fics. I can usually keep it pressed pretty far down in me, but sometimes it just bursts out. Like it does here.

Oh, by the way, those of you who have played the game will know that the Ultra Sword segment was _only_ in the first Magolor segment, not the battle with Magolor Soul, which is when this battle takes place. Be forgiving, okay? It's just a minor twist! I'm already going to get massacred by the rabid Magolor fans because I have no idea how most people write him…

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Kirby! …what, you think I was going to think of something lighthearted when I just finished writing a story like this?

* * *

Destruction rang through the warped dimension. It was not what I had hoped for or even planned, but alas, there was nothing I could really do about it if I wanted to continue with my schemes. The heroes were simply wasting their time at this point; their alliance with Landia was in vain considering that I had blasted the pathetic dragons off into another corner of the dimension far away from the Dream Land quartet—whom I'd knocked to a flat, fire-rounded planetoid, I might add. Such genius on my behalf, just like the genius I had when I sealed the Master Crown to my head and when I took advantage of those idiotic Dream Landers' soft hearts.

Those fools had been putty in my hands as long as I'd pretended to be their friend. My introduction had not gone exactly as I'd planned but me being unconscious for a few minutes worked out just as well, it seems. All along the adventure I kept worrying that they'd find me out, especially when they came to Halcandra, but their loyalty to friends was insanely strong, and I couldn't help but be pleased with the way I'd tricked them so well.

Though they'd defeated me once by Kirby's Ultra Sword (his soul power-up, it seems; weirdo), they'd forgotten that as long as the Master Crown was on my head, that they could not kill me, the fools. Sure, it had a limit on its power, but surely I was strong enough to prevent that from happening yet again. As a matter of fact, it was time to use a little Super Ability of my own…

Kirby and Meta Knight gasped as soon as they saw me coming with the dark, giant versions of Galaxia, with their shock soon shared by Bandana Dee and finally Dedede. The area turned shadowy as I prepared to slash with them. Even though the group tried to split so that I'd have to pick only one or two of them as my target, it didn't matter. I already knew who I was aiming for, and that was that pink _puffball_ and his little blue friend. You see, it was all their fault. Not theirs, exactly, but the puffballs in general.

A while back, some of their species set up a trading post on the outskirts of Halcandra. I stopped by to study them occasionally since they were supposed to be the ancients that crafted the relics like the Master Crown, the Lor Starcutter, the great comet NOVA, multiple phantom stars they could control at will, a rod imbued with the power of stars, and much, much more (most of which was not on this planet, but ah well). They seemed a bit irked about the idea that I was 'studying' them, but were kind to me nonetheless. I considered myself a friendly colleague with them, even attending some of their meetings. While some Halcandrans had been much closer friends with them, they were no match for my intelligence and status. I thought it would be a good move if I asked for a position in their miniature counsel, thinking that they would consider me less of a threat if I did so. I won't bother telling you what happened; just know that I hate all of them now.

Of course, all my planning took time. I needed the Lor Starcutter first, and by then, the entire species had already been wiped out—or so I heard.

An outlaw or two I'd come across from wormholes (yes, Halcandra does not really exist in another dimension. What, do you think I was above lying to them about that? It's their fault they couldn't remember the planet's name!) told me about these two 'legendary heroes' and their friends who were supposedly the last of the original space guardians from some mythical planet that had been destroyed—not Halcandra, of course, because this wasn't their home planet, but that fact is irrelevant. I knew then that I could still have some fun.

Those two would pay for the mistakes of their comrades.

I knew, of course, that those ball-things were incredibly soft once you got past the first barrier or two. They were easy to make friends and unwilling to attack them. Their sheer loyalty would be their downfall. Just like it would be now, except they were actually fighting me at the moment instead of being the weaklings they really were and refusing.

The quartet split into an X-shape, but fortunately for me, that meant I had my pick of how to sweep my swords no matter where they fled. I raised both of my hands and slashed at Kirby and Meta Knight, catching them in the fire and thorns surrounding the swords and sweeping them in to be crushed. Meta Knight threw his sword at Kirby, loosening him from the gravitation grip but losing his weapon in the act. Bandana Dee shouted and ran back toward the two, just as I suspected he would. Just as he jumped up to snag Meta Knight from trouble, I jerked the other sword away from Kirby's direction and caught both of them between the swords. Dedede was trying to pound on me, but I was floating out of his reach. I grinned as I pressed the swords together ever so slowly, watching as the duo ensnared in them struggled to avoid the sharp edges and push themselves out. Kirby was concentrating power frantically, pressing a star shape to his sword form's hat. While he was occupied with that I twisted the swords a fraction, slicing into their soft feet and skin. Their blood rushed out of their bodies and flew everywhere; dripping down my sword, spattering across each other, and falling downwards into the floor, which kept falling through it and into the nothingness of the rest of the dimension. It brought me a sense of satisfaction, especially because of the blue one. He was one of them…which meant he would be one of the first to die.

As I was doing this, I suddenly noticed Kirby preparing to attack me with an Ultra Sword and figured it would be time for some well-deserved mind games.

"Wait," I hissed softly toward him, "How do you know they won't betray you as well? They've _all_ fought you in the past; what makes them any better than me, my _friend_?"

Kirby hesitated. I could hear Dedede shouting things to Kirby in the background, saying things like none of them were evil and that they had just been doing what they thought was best and that he should think about things like that when the time came instead of when they were about to be killed. I chuckled quietly at the distraction taking place, and the two caught in my grasp struggled in a panic to escape as I dug the blade into the bodies a little more. Both of them cried out in pain, and I must say that hearing the cry of a puffball was far more satisfying when I was the one causing the suffering.

What I didn't expect was another Ultra-Sword-to-the-face encounter. I swung out of the way before it made any physical contact with my body, but it landed expertly between the two swords I was holding. Kirby twisted it as he tried to pry them apart, but I could do the same thing, which would only cause more pain to the ones in my grip. Kirby pressed the sword further down so that Dedede might be able to reach them. I frowned; my torture-time hadn't been as long as I'd wanted it to be. No matter, the fight was still going strong. I still had the advantage.

With a swift motion, however, Kirby knocked one of the swords out of my hand. It dropped to the shimmering floor and dissolved into shadows, leaving little bits of fire and metal to rain down onto the bodies of his friends. The pink hero locked his sword with mine and glared me straight in the eye; the hurt and sorrow shining violently. "You're far from a friend, in that definition. They had the sense to help me, and they meant no harm. You, on the other hand, are just plain evil and had no qualms about confessing so. A _friend_ doesn't trick other _friends_; friends _trust_ other friends. I trusted _you_, and this is how you repay me?" he hissed, ignoring the cries of his friends' pain as their limp bodies were once again showered with spikes.

"The mistake is yours, my little friend. It's nobody's fault that you tried to befriend a villain...except your own, of course."

"You used us, plotted against us from the very beginning, even though we didn't know anything about you. We helped you and treated you like one of our own, and through all of that you never _really_ cared about us, _did_ you?"

"Of course not," I replied airily. "I had no intentions of doing so. You were just too soft and trusting. Just like with Marx and the Star Rod incident; always ready to believe anything as long as it's for the good of the universe."

His eyes narrowed, and his face contorted into a grim expression of curiosity. "Do I want to know who you are or what your goals are?"

"I am simply someone who wants to destroy every living member of your species. You supposed space guardians would do well to recognize that I am just as important as you are. And since you are obviously a member of your own species, I will annihilate you simply for fun. That also includes your little blue friend over there, but since he seems a bit more useless at the moment I suppose I'll keep him just to torture."

"He's not useless." He spat, "None of them are. They're my friends, unlike you, you pathetic excuse for someone who thinks he's important. What exactly is your claim to importance and power? I don't seem to have picked up on that."

"My family has always been kept in high regards. Do you know nothing of such matters? Oh yes, your parents didn't want you, if I recall correctly."

"You know nothing more about my parents…" He muttered, fury building up inside of him to overpower his dismay, "…_than do I!_"

With his friends out of the way, Kirby smashed his sword forward into mine, destroying it. I merely took out another super weapon (a hammer) and swung it at him. It hit him with such force that his ability was destroyed, and a cracking noise resounded throughout the area so loud that it hurt my ears. Kirby fell limply onto the ground, and I flicked my finger at his body. It rolled over as if he were dead, but his pulse was still present. Such a pity; should I keep him or kill him?

A terribly loud noise became present in my head at the same time I felt pain surge through my nonexistent body. The Master Crown was taking a beating from someone, and something was attacking me from below. I looked down to see Bandana Dee viciously thrusting his sword through my aura body, attempting to protect Kirby even though he knew that the pink ball might not make it. I didn't see Meta Knight or Dedede, so I assumed they were the ones attacking me from above. I clenched my fist and summoned some energy balls which rained down upon them, and I heard a yelp from Dedede followed by the sound of both of them crashing to the floor. While I was distracted with that, I felt Kirby's presence spark behind me. I turned back to see him standing—albeit a bit feebly—and preparing to attack with a spear left lying about.

"Fools," I snarled, "Despite your pathetic friendship, and even if I possibly fall on this battlefield, will it prevent you from living a life without betrayal?"

"No," Kirby answered in a tone of voice that was a bit terrifying even to me. The others held the same look of hatred, fury, and other emotions on their face, like Kirby was speaking for them as well. "But if you're gone, it will be one less evil, heartless person in the world who's made it his goal to live for others' destruction."

With lightning speed, he leapt up with the speed and agility of his species and stabbed his spear straight through my crown. It started to shatter, and the light closed around it. That attack combined with the previous attacks of the group must have weakened it. No…to come this far…

As everything started to fade out and the dimension started to slowly dissolve, I wondered whether this was the end. It more likely than not was, although, I noted with some satisfaction, that I would at least take down the two puffballs and their comrades as well. I'd heard rumors that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes, but that must be for happy-go-lucky idiots. All I saw was the ruining of the dimension and the revenge that I had not gotten to fully inflict on the heroes. The image of them looking around frantically for ways to avoid their inevitable death, however, was completely satisfying to me.

I may not have been the one to finish them off exactly, but hey, I created the dimension to kill them, so that must count for something. I killed _two_ beach balls in my life, at least, which is better than nothing. That would surely cast a shadow of fear across Halcandra, across Popstar, and wherever else it happened to reach. For now, though, there was nothing left that I could do except take pride in all the suffering I caused as my body slowly dissolved with the shattered Master Crown.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand done. I might change the title sometime; I had a really good one for it but IT SLIPPED MY MIND, (BEEP) IT. Flame away, but don't cause any forest fires. XD

I like Magolor as a Kirby villain, but I don't really consider him one of my favorite characters (even if I only have a few). Maybe it's just because I get too attached to the characters, or maybe I just talk to NPCs too often, but…I really liked Magolor throughout Return to Dream Land, even though I knew faintly that he'd betray me in the end (he really IS a likeable person before you get down to some of his hidden lines in EX mode). But as I got to talking to him and watching the cutscenes and going through a heck of a lot of trouble to fix up his ship, I wondered whether he really would, and found myself hoping that it was just a trick or that he got possessed. I mean, all his lines and his thanks _really_ _seemed_ like he wanted to be your friend. He SAID that Kirby was his friend and that he didn't want to fight him EVER and that everybody should just be nice and stop fighting! It made me so angry when we beat up Landia for him and then he just laughed in our faces at how stupid we were and how he'd planned our demise from the beginning…we trusted him and then he leaves us in a wasteland to rot while we watch him destroy our home! I won't quote what most people say about that, so instead I'll just say YOU _MEANIE_!


End file.
